Rewrite the Stars
by fairlyunique
Summary: Harry Potter was friends with Daphne Greengrass. But after a petty fight the two drifted away from each other. When horrible circumstances arise for Harry, he goes to the one person who was right.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and excited for this story. Its been awhile since I've wrote Harry Potter fan fiction. This story just popped into my head after listening to Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman. So I guess you can say this is a song fic. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. Oh and I'm sure this goes without saying, I'm not J.K Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _6th year, 1996_

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass weren't the most traditional friends. After meeting at a Slughorn party, they had been keeping their friendship a secret. Daphne's parents were supporters of the Dark Lord, her father was even marked. But Daphne didn't believe in what her parents had taught her to believe . She found it hypocritical of her parents and any supporter of the Dark Lod, really, that while they didn't like muggleborns and half bloods that they were willing to follow a half blood. Daphne thought that Harry wouldn't want to be friends with her because of her parents, but he surprised her when he said that he didn't care. Harry liked that Daphne wasn't fawning all over him like other girls at Hogwarts, just for being the Chosen One. She actually saved him from multiple love potions coming from other houses, especially Slytherin.

They would meet in the Room of Requirement most of the time. The secret room that was in Hogwart, was the perfect place to help them keep their friendship a secret. Harry didn't want to know what his or her friends would do or say when they found out about the friendship between the Boy Who Lived and the Ice Queen.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the Chosen One." Daphne said when she entered the Room of Requirement. She was still wearing her school uniform, while Harry was wearing a pair of jeans and grey short sleeved shirt. Daphne didn't have much muggle clothing. Anything she has was kept at her best friend, Tracey Davis' house. With her parents being keen on hating all things muggle she thought it would be for the best to hide that away from them. "Merlin, it's like your face has to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

Harry looked up from his spot on the red and silver couch, and smiled at his blonde blue eyed friend. "Well at least the ladies love it. Hermione told me that Romilda Vane is planning on giving me a love potion."

Snorting in a way that would make her mother cringe for being unlady like, Daphne took a seat next to him on the couch. "I wouldn't touch anything coming from her. Or any girl. If it's not coming from me or Granger I wouldn't touch it."

"So is this your way of telling me that you are planning to give me a love potion? Telling me that anything you will give me would be safe and I will eat it and end up madly in love with you." The dark haired wizard asked giving her his full and undivided attention.

Rolling her blue eyes, she said the next few words in the most monotone voice she could muster. "Exactly. You figured out my master plan. Give you a love potion, marry you, and have a litter of green eyed witches and wizards who will fight off any Dark Lord that comes in their path."

"You know this is why I like you Daph. You don't think I'm this person that the paper thinks is I am. You just know that I'm Harry." Harry said with a small smile resting on his face. "It's refreshing."

"Glad to be of service." She said letting out a light feathery laugh. "So who are you taking to Slughorn's party?"

"Well I can't ask the one girl who I want to go with." Harry answered with a slight frown resting on his lips. Daphne knew he was talking about Ginny Weasley. What he saw in that girl she didn't know. There was just something about Ginny that didn't sit right with her. But it wasn't her place to tell Harry who he should and shouldn't have a crush on. If she did that then she would be just like every other girl in Hogwarts. "And Hermione has some plan to make Ron jealous, or angry with her. But I am going with Luna. I would have asked you…"

"But it wouldn't look right if we went together." Finishing his sentence. If they wanted to keep their friendship a secret and both stay safe, then no one could know. "I'm going with Theo. Have someone there to talk to if I can't talk to you."

"Are you sure Nott is a good choice?" He asked cautiously. They had an agreement where they couldn't judge each other's friends. Neither knew the full story about their friends. Only what they had heard in rumors.

"I've told you, Theo is not a Death Eater or is never going to be one." Daphne said aggressively. "He is nothing like his father. His father going to Azkaban has been the best thing for Theo."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Harry sighed wrapping his arms around Daphne into a quick hug. Or what he thought was going to be a quick hug. Instead it turned into their sleeping position for the night.

Hermione Granger wasn't a dumb person. Anyone who ever had a conversation with her knew that. So when Harry started to act even weirder than he was already acting that year, she had to investigate. She noticed that Harry would leave the common room an hour before curfew almost every night. He would never tell them where he was going or let anyone come with him. While she knew Harry had been through a lot during the past year, but he seemed okay. So Hermione stole the Marauders Map trying to find where her best friend had been disappearing too. And when she found him, she was not expecting Daphne Greengrass' name to be next to his every time she looked. She knew where they were meeting, the Room of Requirement. Because every time she would find them, their names would disappear like that. It was almost like the map wanted her to know where they were. And Hermione decided she was going to catch them.

The next night after Harry left the common room, Hermione waited a few minutes before getting up to follow him. She made sure to keep her distance. She didn't want her plan to be spoiled before it could even truly begin. There had to be a reason why Harry didn't mind that Ginny wasn't on the market anymore. Hiding behind a marble post, she watched Harry hug the blonde haired Slytherin. Before she could confront them, the two walked into the Room of Requirement, leaving Hermione standing alone in the hallway. Deciding that she would wait up for Harry back in Gryffindor Tower, she headed back to the common room.

"Well hello there Harry." Hermione set her book down and turned towards the passage way. "You're past curfew."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry took a seat next to his bushy haired friend. "Only by a few minutes. Not a big deal, so you can calm down perfect."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione thought on how she was going to bring up what she had saw in front of the Room of Requirement. Taking a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her again, seeing they just forgave each other not too long ago. "How long have you been seeing Daphne Greengrass?"

"How'd you.. You know what no, your Hermione Granger you figure out everything." Harry said with a shake of his head. "Um since the first Slughorn party. And we aren't dating, just friends."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked slowly, trying not to ruffle any feathers. "To be friends with her right now. When, Voldemort is on the move."

"Daph isn't a Death Eater in training. You two would get along really well actually. She's been learning muggle history, wants to be a curator." Harry passive aggressively said. "And by the way, she believes me about Malfoy."

Nodding her head, surprised that Harry was this protective of Daphne. A girl he hadn't know for that long. But she also knew that it didn't matter how long you've known a person just how you get to know them. "She must be special to you."

"She is. She's coming close to being one of my best friends."

"Do you think I could meet her sometime?"

"Yeah I think you could." Harry said with a smile resting on his face.

And Harry did just that the next day. Bringing Hermione along to his meeting with Daphne was never wrecking at first but by the time the two girls got to know each other each other, it was like they have been best friends for years. Smiling softly to himself when he watched how excited Daphne got when Hermione told her about the museums she had been to in the muggle world, he couldn't help but think that maybe he didn't want to hide his friendship with Daphne anymore. But then he thought of Ron. Ron would not appreciate that Harry befriended a snake. Especially now, right when they are in the middle of a war. All Ron would be telling Harry is that she was on a mission for Voldemort. Drawing him in so Voldemort could kill him. Harry sighed when he realized he had to keep this secret longer than he wanted.

Christmas break ended much sooner than Harry was expecting but he had to get back to work on getting Slughorn to give him the memory Dumbledore. Meaning he wasn't able see Daphne as much as he wanted. They had a journal that Hermione made for them so they could continue talking without having to worry about someone seeing them. Daphne scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner. Most of the time it was small passages about what happened that day. Other times it was one liners they would send to each other during a class they shared. Even though the journal was great for their friendship, it just didn't feel the same as seeing each other in person, one on one. So when the journal lit up, Daphne jumped on the journal and read everything.

' _Come meet me.'_

Looking around her dorm room, she noticed that her roommates had fallen asleep. Much easier to sneak out. Throwing on her school cardigan over her thin pajama top and pulling on a pair of shoes, Daphne quietly left her room. Making sure the coast was clear in the common room, she power walked to the passage way. Once she was out of the dungeons, she began her way to the seventh floor. Stopping behind corners to make sure Flitch and his cat weren't waiting for her to show herself. She wasn't going to get caught, she was going to see Harry if she had anything to do with it. It had been months since they were able to have one on one time with each other. She was going crazy not being able to look into his glowing green eyes when he was passionate about something. And when he laughed, it was like all the pain he suffered went away. She didn't know when her crush on Harry Potter started, but it was there prominent in her mind and heart.

"There you are." Harry said when Daphne entered their room that the Room of Requirement gives them. It was tastily decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Anything red was outlined in silver. And the gold was lined around the green. It was perfect for the two of them.

"Here I am." Daphne whispered when Harry pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

Squeezing her a little bit harder, not enough to hurt her though. "I missed you too."

"Okay so what is this big news that you needed me to meet you after curfew?" Daphne said recutenly pulling away from Harry's firm grasp.

Smiling quite largely, he gave her the news she was dreading on hearing. "Ginny and I are together now."

"That's it?" Taking a step back away from him, she couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth. Yet she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it. "You dragged me out of bed saying come meet me. And all it was about is that you are dating that bloody annoying freckled faced gastly redhead. Who all year remind you, was dating other boys. You are just another notch on her bed post. She doesn't love you. Harry, she loves the idea of you."

"Your wrong. Ginny cares about me." Harry said hurt that his best friend felt this way about his new girlfriend. "She doesn't give a damn that I'm the Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One."

"That's all she bloody cares about!" Daphne screamed. She couldn't believe he was this daft. "She may be able to fool you. But she can't fool me. I'm a Slytherin I can tell when someone is lying to you. I don't trust people and I definitely don't trust her."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked straight into Daphne's blue eyes. "I trust her and I care about her. That's all that matters to me right now and if you don't like it. You can leave."

"Come find me when everything falls apart." And Daphne did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Two things. One. Thank you everyone who showed an interest in this story! Means a lot to me! And two. Is anyone else experiencing third winter? Cause I am and I am soo ready for spring. I mean its April!

* * *

 _5 years later_

 _May 5th, 2001_

Harry Potter was sitting at his kitchen table, holding a piece of paper that changed his life forever. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He thought he made all the right decisions. After he defeated Voldemort, he joined the Auror Department as a Junior Auror along with Ron. While Hermione went back to Hogwarts then joined the Department of Magical and Law Enforcement. He married Ginny a year later, when she graduated from Hogwarts. Then they had a son, James Sirius Potter, nine months later. Ginny decided to be a stay at home mum just like her mum. Seeing as the Ministry of Magic gave The Golden Trio a very generous sum for saving the British Wizarding World. And with Harry's inheritance from his parents and Sirius, Harry didn't need to work a day in his life. But Harry had wanted to earn everything that everyone wanted to give him. When Kingsley wanted to give Harry the job at the Auror Department, he was ready to give him an actual Auror. There was no going to the Auror Academy or having a trial period. Harry didn't want that, after all he was right out of school. Skipping his Seventh Year, unlike anyone else who finished their schooling. Earn it, not receive it.

"Harry?" Hermione Granger called out from the living room of Grimmauld Place. After the war Harry had the old Order of the Phoenix headquarters fixed up and made much more homey. Gone went the dark walls and the portrait of Walburga Black was taken down and put in the Black Vault. Where no one could hear her screeching ever again. "You didn't show up to work. Are you okay?"

Instead of saying anything Harry just slid the note over to his bushy haired friend. After the war, Hermione and Ron tried to make their relationship work but in the end they were better as friends. Ron went on and started dating Lavender Brown again, seeing if they could make their relationship work again. Hermione on the other hand, stayed friends with Daphne Greengrass and met Theodore Nott. Harry had seen Daphne in the past five years but the two never had a conversation alone with each other. No matter how much either wanted too.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore?" Hermione asked with a confused expression coming onto her face. "Did Ginny leave you this? Did she leave you? Where's James?"

"Taking a nap." Harry sighed looking over at Hermione. "I flooed Molly and even she doesn't know where Ginny went. She didn't go back to The Burrow. Ginny left me, left James! She left her son."

Wrapping her arms tight around Harry's shoulders, Harry finally let the tears fall. Everything that Harry had thought he known at the age of 17 was gone. Ginny left him and their son. Their three year old son now had to live without a mother. Everything fell apart. "She was right."

"Who was right?"

"Daphne. She was right. Everything was going to fall apart." Harry whispered into Hermione's hair. "She was looking out for me and I decided that I couldn't be friends with her anymore because I chose my relationship with Ginny over her."

"Oh Harry." Smoothing down his still wild black hair, she knew what Harry was talking about. After Daphne and Harry's fight, Daphne came to Hermione explaining her peice so she wouldn't lose two new friends. Hermione agreed with what Daphne said, even though she wouldn't dare tell Harry that. If Ginny had made Harry happy, then she would be happy for them. But she also knew that Daphne said everything out of jealousy. And still knew to this day that Daphne was not over Harry Potter. No matter how much the blonde beauty tried to hide it. "Do you want me to watch James so you can go drown your sorrows?"

"That would be great actually." Harry said standing up from his spot that he hadn't moved from besides to take care of his son. "Um I'll be back in the morning. You can have Theo over if you want."

"Oh thank you so much for your permission." She said pushing Harry to the front door. "I'll take care of everything, you go do what you need to do."

* * *

Daphne Greengrass has a good life, at least that's what she thinks. A job that she loves, as a curator, a house that she fixed up the muggle way to prove she could do anything without magic. After the war, her father was sentenced to Azkaban and her mother, while wasn't a Death Eater, was sentenced to house arrest and had restrictions for the use of magic. Astoria, her little sister, continued her schooling at Hogwarts and now was going to a magical fashion school in Paris, France.

She even stayed friends with Hermione Granger, which she later set her up with Theodore Nott. Daphne knew that Theo always had a crush on the brains of the Golden Trio, and when Hermione told her that she and Ron had broken up she set her plan in motion. What she didn't know was that it would bring Harry Potter back into her life. Harry had must've remembered what she had told him about Theo. And supported Hermione with her new relationship no matter how much his wife and the rest of the Weasleys hated it.

When Harry showed up at Hermione and Theos housewarming party, Daphne could feel the feelings that she shoved down deep resurface. Only to break again when she saw the growing pregnant belly of Ginny Potter. The life she had dreamed, sometimes even still dreamed, was exactly what it was a dream. She hated herself for being one of those girls who wanted to be Harry's. Sure she actually knew what it was like to have a true real relationship with Harry Potter but he still wasn't hers to have any kind of thought that wasn't a platonic friendship.

Sipping on a glass of wine, she wasn't expecting to hear her doorbell ring. Astoria was back in France and she knew Hermione would call her before showing up. Curious on who it could be she walked to her front door. After making sure she had her wand, she opened the door to find Harry Potter holding a bottle of vodka.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne rudely asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You told me to come find you when everything fell apart." Harry softly replied. "I thought you could tell me why Ginny leaving me is the best thing for me."

Her heart broke when those would fell out between his lips. Opening the door wider, she let Harry in. "I am so sorry Harry."

Before he said anything, he opened his bottle of vodka and drank straight from the bottle. Welcoming the burn down his throat. Better than feeling a broken heart. "Don't be sorry. You were right. I should be sorry. I let my relationship with Ginny affect my friendship with you. I am sorry, Daph."

After hearing Harry using the nickname only he was allowed to use, she knew she was in deep trouble. "I shouldn't have walked out."

"I shouldn't have let you walk out." And not missing a beat, he said. "I did miss you."

"I missed you too." And the next thing she knew, her body was wrapped in Harry's arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck was the easiest and hardest thing she had ever done. While Daphne was welcoming her friend back into her life, she was trying her hardest not to screw anything up. Again. Her heart was telling her to jump and tell him what her feelings were. Her brain was telling her to wait. Wait for Harry to be over his soon to be ex wife. Wait to see if it was something he actually wanted. Pulling away from the hug, she walked into her kitchen to grab another glass. Taking a deep breath before entering the living room. "Okay tell me what happened."

"I honestly don't know. Ginny just left. She was home last night didn't say anything. Didn't tell me that she was unhappy. Just wrote a note saying I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Harry told her after taking a hefty gulp from his glass. Pulling out the note, he handed it over to Daphne for her to study it.

"Are all her clothes gone?" Daphne asked slowly after reading the note multiple times, knowing it may not sound important but yet it was the most important question. "All her belongings?"

Nodding his head, making his messy black hair become even more crazy then it already was. "Yeah everything was gone."

"Oh Harry." Resting her hand on top of his. "What about your son? James right?"

"James is with me. Hermione is watching him right now. God she left James. Who does that? Leave their child?" Harry asked bitterly, standing up from his spot on the floor. "Leave me, don't tell me why you left. But she left James. Her son! I think I'm more pissed about her leaving James. What am I supposed to tell him when he asks where mummy is?"

"I don't know. I really wish I did know what you could tell him. Maybe and this is probably a big maybe Ginny will show back up."

"Do you really think that?" Harry asked looking over at Daphne, his green eyes showing the anger that he felt towards Ginny. "You were the only one that knew that Ginny and I wouldn't work out."

"I didn't know Harry." She said after filling up her wine glass. She thought about how she could word what she wanted to say without giving away her secret. "I didn't want you to be with her because I knew she wouldn't like that you were friends with me. Sure we did that on our own. She would have made you stop being friends with me. Ginny Weasley hates anyone who doesn't think the same exact way she does. How she and Hermione could even be friends astounds me."

Harry thought about what Daphne was saying. Ginny and Hermione butted heads more than Hermione and Ron did. When Hermione broke up with Ron, Harry heard Ginny tell him all these bad things about his best friend. They had multiple fights with each other during the break up of Hermione and Ron. Harry being friends with both, did not choose a side. Ginny on the other hand did. He understood why she picked Ron's side, they were brother and sister. Family, something very important to the Weasley's. But when it was several months after the break up and Ron was starting to see Lavender, Hermione was almost a forbidden happy subject in the Potter household. "I get what you mean. While she didn't let me hang out with Hermione, she also changed the subject if I had good news and Hermione was in the news."

"See that's what I'm talking about!" Daphne exclaimed, happy that Harry understood where she was coming from. "And during school she harassed Astoria multiple times before and even after the war. That's why I hate Ginny the most, she bullied my little baby sister because she had a green tie. Treat anyone else who you call a so called friend like a bloody troll but don't mess with my sister."

"What do you mean even after the war Ginny bullied your sister?" Harry asked curiously. "From what I heard Ginny was the one wanting to unify the houses."

Snorting loudly, Daphne got up from her spot and pulled out a little black box that had every single letter Astoria had ever written to her. Finding the ones dated from Astoria's Sixth Year at Hogwarts, she handed them to Harry. They all mentioned any time Ginny Weasley taunted her, or any other Slytherin because of the sins of their family members. While reading everything that Ginny said to Astoria and her friends made his blood boil. This was the girl that told him that she was doing everything she could to let the Slytherins feel welcome. The girl who convinced everyone else around her that she would take charge of Hogwarts House Unity. According to her it was her job after all, with being Harry Potter's girlfriend.

Setting the letters down on the coffee table, Harry looked over at Daphne. "I can't believe she would say anything like that. Did she care about anyone?"

"Only if it benefited her in some way. I still think she only cared about the fact that you are Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Vanquisher. She didn't care about you until you stopped paying attention to her. And then all of a sudden she wants you. It was almost like she gave you a love potion just out of jealousy."

"I get what you mean." Harry said with a small smile on his face. "What else do you hate about Ginny? This is helping actually."

"She looks like your mum. I mean I get that some people end up with someone who is like their parents, Merlin help me if that happens to me. But you don't find the person that looks just like your mum."

Choking on a mouthful of his vodka, Harry couldn't believe what Daphne just said. "Are you saying that I had married and created a child with my mum's look alike?"

"Most certainly did." Daphne smirked. "You need to find someone who does not look like your mother. Don't date anymore redheads."

"When I'm ready."

"Well that goes without saying."

For the rest of the night, Harry and Daphne didn't talk about Ginny. They talked about James, their jobs and anything they missed in each others lives. Daphne told Harry how she fixed up the house in London all without magic and only the help of only Hermione, Theo, Tracey and Astoria. How she hadn't talked to her mother since she officially moved out of the house. And how her mother tried to disown both her daughters from the Greengrass name but realized she couldn't because Daphne became the head of the Greengrass house once her father was sent to Azkaban. Daphne almost went as far as selling her childhood home where her mother still lived but decided against it.

"If she made one more crack about me living in the muggle world I would have sent her to downtown London where she had to live in a studio apartment." Daphne said finishing her fourth glass of wine.

Laughing loudly after he pictured a snooty muggle hating Pureblood witch living in an apartment making chit chat with her neighbor. "I would pay big money to see that."

"It could be a new reality TV show." Daphne laughed softly before sobering up. "Don't you need to go home to take care of James?"

Nodding his head in agreement after looking at the time. "I do, relieve Hermione from her duty." After Daphne walked Harry to her door, he smiled softly before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for letting me drink here and make me hear all those horrible things about Ginny. No one else would have been able to do that."

"It's the least I can do." She replied taking in the comfort she felt when Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist. Tight but not too tight. Just enough to let you know that he has you. "Call me when you need to talk."

"Will do. Bye Daph."

Daphne watched Harry apparate away before she closed her front door, sliding down she rested her head on her knees. "Oh Daphne, you are so screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to get this chapter out on Friday, life caught up with me. There is no Daphne/Harry moments in this chapter. Should be plenty in the next chapter to make up for this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Review!

* * *

 _May 13th, 2001_

When Harry walked into work that Monday after finding out the news Ginny had left him, he knew all eyes were on him. Pity eyes. The worst of the kind eyes, Harry thought. The news that Ginny left him had spread when a picture arose on Witch Weekly of Ginny kissing another man. And not just any man but Dean Thomas, the boy she dated before moving on to Harry.

"Harry, mate, I am so sorry about my sister." Ron said when he spotted his dark haired friend. "I don't understand why she would leave you and James for that bloody git."

Patting Ron on his shoulder, Harry couldn't help but think about the ill temper Ron used to have. If something like happened sooner before he and Lavender got married, Ron would have sided with Ginny no questions asked. Because Harry would have had to do something towards Ginny to cheat. "Thanks Ron. It's means a lot."

"I'm just surprised that you showed your face. You've been good about keeping yourself out of the paper." Ron said sitting down at his desk that was across from Harry's.

When the news broke out Harry almost did call sick into work. But Daphne showed up to his house the moment he was writing his note to his boss. Telling him that if he could face The Dark Lord, he could face nosey journalists. "Almost did. But uh a friend stopped me."

"Hermione?" Ron thought, she was always the voice of reason. And never one to skip a day of work even if she was on death's bed she would find a way to work.

"No not Hermione." Harry shook his head. Was it time to tell Ron that he was friends with Daphne? Ron had accepted Theo into their friend group after a while. But Theo was dating Hermione. He was just friends with Daphne.

"Who then?" Grabbing a snack from his desk drawer. Even still till this day you would rarely find Ron without food in his hand. Lavender always joked that it was a good thing Ron had a girlish figure to keep all the extra weight off. "Do I know them?"

"Uh maybe. She's a friend of Theos." He could see Ron's eyes moving around trying to figure out who it could be. "Daphne Greengrass. I don't know if you've met her or not."

"The really hot blonde? Yeah I've met her." Ron said smirking at his best friend, whose face was turning red. He didn't know if it was just blush or jealousy. "I didn't know you two were friends. Never talked to her or about her before."

"We were friends in sixth year. I just didn't know how you would take me being friends with her. And when Ginny and I started dating we had a fight that ended up us not talking for the next 5 years." Harry began to get angry once again when that his relationship with Ginny took something else from him. It was the first thing the redhead terror, as Daphne like to refer his soon to be ex wife, took from him. "Daph was the only person who knew my and Ginny's relationship was going to fail."

"Really? She knew in our sixth year?" Surprised that anyone could be able to predict his friend and sisters failing relationship. "Is she a Seer?"

Snorting loudly, Harry shook his head. "No she's not. You know how Hermione hates divination. Well double that by 10 and that's how much Daph hates it."

"Potter! Weasley! I do not pay you to sit around and gossip like little girls. Get to work!" Their boss Nicholas Johnson yelled from his office. Both the boys shrugged their shoulder and began to get to work.

There had only been a few incidents where a dark witch or wizard had tried to threaten the wizarding Eaters and other supporters of Voldemort, who dared to show their heads. And when the few did, it didn't take long for the Aurors to be able to catch the witch or wizard. but it still unsettled Harry that there were people wanted to see the wizarding world go in a different direction, in the direction where half bloods and muggleborns were less than purebloods. There were times when Harry wouldn't be allowed to be on a case, just for safety reasons. Many of the dark witches and wizards wanted Harry dead. But that didn't stop Harry from going out to the field. Which didn't surprise anyone, it was personal towards him and he didn't want his family to be hurt. He'd fought the same powerful dark wizard once a year at Hogwarts, he could handle a few amateurs. It was his job after all. No matter how sometimes he hates it. It was his duty in life to make sure there was no reason for another Wizarding war.

To this day Harry still had to test for potions or spells that would do something terrible to him. From something almost as harmless as a love potion or to something much more fatal. Or he wouldn't even read any of the letter from people he didn't recognize. And Harry definitely didn't want James getting into any letters that would hurt him. There were only a select few people who Harry never tested any note from. Mainly Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Never expecting his wife and two best friends to be doing something damaging to him.

After work Harry went over to The Burrow to pick up James. Molly was the best daycare anyone could ask for. After raising seven of her own children, it was a dream come true when they all started to have children of their own. Everyone dropped their kids to grandma Molly's. Before Ginny left, Harry rarely had to pick up or drop off James at the Weasley's. There were only a few circumstances when James would be with Molly instead of Ginny.

While Harry understood the need to be able to take a break from being a parent for awhile. Being a parent was one of the most stressful and wonderful things that have ever happened to him. When James was first born, Harry took two months off of work to help Ginny. Being an only child and not having a loving family that was taking care of him. He didn't want James to ever feel that way. And now he didn't know how his son was going to feel. His own mother abandoned him.

"Daddy!" A little black blur came and jumped into Harry's arms. Looking down at his son, he found James wearing a Gryffindor robe. It made his heart swell up that in 8 short years, James will be wearing one of his own. "Look what I found! Nana Molly told me I could keep it."

Kissing the top of James' head, Harry carried him back into the home. "That's great bud. Did you have fun today?"

"Uh huh." The carbon copy of Harry said. There was no telling the two apart, no denying that James was Harry's son. From the scrawny figure to the messy black hair and never forget the piercing green eyes. The Potter boys made the papers multiple times for just having a father son outing. "But I'm ready to go home."

"Me too. I'm going to talk to Nana really quick. Can you find your backpack?" Harry asked when he spotted Molly in the kitchen. After watching James run up the stairs, where Harry expected that's where the younger boy left everything, he stepped into the kitchen. "Hi Molly."

"Oh Harry dear." Dropping the wooden spoon she was holding, Molly wrapped her arms around her son in law. "How are you doing?"

"Good as I can be I guess." Harry said hugging the women who was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had. "Work was hard. Getting a lot of pity looks."

Sighing quite loudly, Molly went back to stirring the food she was making. "I still can't believe my daughter left you and James for that boy. You were her dream, and now she just bloody threw that away. I don't blame you at all Harry, it was her own rotten mistakes that ruined your family."

Harry was taken away with everything Molly just said. Molly was one to always side with her children, no matter how stupid the decision may be. In her opinion, at least. When he had first told Molly that Ginny left, he had been expecting a bubbling mess. Which is exactly what happened. But after she had calmed down, anger towards him was supposed to be the case. Not the other way around. Harry was supposed of done something wrong, that would want to make Ginny leave. "Your not mad at me?"

"Oh Harry why would I be mad at you?" She asked looking over at her shoulder towards the young man. "This is not your fault that my daughter left you and her son. Any child of mine should know better than that. Ginny is being selfish. Anything you do to end your relationship with my daughter. I support you."

"Thank you Molly. Truly that means a lot." Harry sighed when he realized what he had to do next. "I have to tell James that mummy isn't coming back aren't I?"

"He was asking why he was here and not with Ginny. He hasn't spent more than a couple days here and now it's been day 4." Taking a seat across from Harry at the kitchen table, Molly reached over and took Harry's hand in her's. "He's a smart boy, he knows something is wrong."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry had been putting off telling James that Ginny wasn't coming home. He was waiting to see if divorce papers would show up. But so far nothing. It was almost a cruel trick, thinking there was some hope left. "I know. I plan on telling him tonight."

"If you need any help I am a floo call away." The Weasley Matriarch squeezed his hand just as James walked back into the kitchen. "Oh there's my favorite three year old. Be good for your father."

"I will Nana." James exclaimed as Molly gave him kisses all over his face. "I'm four in two more weeks."

"I know you are becoming such a big boy." Molly said with a sad smile on her lips. Running her fingers thru the young boys hair, she couldn't help but get upset that her own daughter would abandon her son like that.

Harry noticed the way Molly was acting and pulled James out of her arms. Before the older women had another meltdown. "Thank you again Molly for watching James. We gotta get going."

"Not a problem dear, bye boys."

After Harry made dinner for the two of them, which consisted of Mac n cheese with hotdogs. The only things James was willing to eat, Harry gave his son a bow of ice cream. Hopefully something that would keep his son from asking too many questions he just didn't have the answers to just yet. Harry had been practicing this speech the whole day and he still didn't know how to start it off. Luckily James was smart for his age and asked Harry a question that lead him right where he wanted to start.

"Daddy? When is mummy coming home?"

"I don't know James." Harry sighed as he knelt in front of his son. "Mummy wanted to go on a vacation but I'm sure she'll be back to see you soon. I know I wouldn't be able to stay away from you for a long time."

"Why didn't we go with her?" The young boy asked. Harry could see the tears forming in James eyes and it made Harry's heart break.

Shrugging his shoulders lightly, "I wish I knew the answer to that. Your mummy was having a tough time. But you have to know that I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Will she come back?" Tears were falling down his chubby cheeks, his green eyes becoming more bright with each tear falling.

"I really hope so." Picking James up from his chair, Harry sat him on his lap. Rubbing his back he let James cry. He knew that this was going to be hard on him. The past four years Ginny was with him every step of the way. Everywhere Ginny was James was one step behind her. "There is no way mummy could be away from you for a long time." Me, I'm not so sure about. He added silently in his head. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew his time away from home took a halt on Ginny's life. While Harry was chasing death eaters, Ginny was planning on becoming a professional quidditch player. Even had a try out set up with the Hollyhead Harpies. But that was ruined when they became pregnant. She decided to stay home like her own mother did to raise her son. Even though Harry told her that he would take a leave and stay home with James. Ginny said the world needed him to finish what he started. And when that was over it would be Ginny's turn to do what she wanted. Even though now it looked like she didn't want to wait for her turn like they originally planned. "So that means you will be hanging out with Nana Molly and your cousins while I'm at work. Until I can work out something else okay?"

"Okay." The youngest Potter said with a nod of his head. Before adding softly, "your not going to leave me too right?"

If Harry thought his heart was broken before that, he was sorely mistaken. The softness of James' tone was just soft enough where Harry could almost not hear him. It was only ever reserved when James was afraid. Afraid that his daddy would leave him too. "No James you are stuck with me forever."


	4. Chapter 4

I promised Harry/Daphne moments and I came through. And don't worry, Harry does not want Ginny back.

* * *

 _June 19, 2001_

Daphne didn't want to push her re-founded friendship with Harry after the news of Ginny leaving and cheating on him broke out. Being born and raised in the Wizarding world she knew that once she and Harry were spotted together, there would be speculations about the two. Knowing very well that any news about himself was the last thing he wanted. It was bad enough to read the things his wife was doing out in public. With another man no less.

When Daphne received a call from Harry asking if she would come to dinner at his house, she was ecstatic. Wanting to get in touch with him, but also knowing he had much bigger issues in his plate then just hanging out with a friend. Figuring it was the best just to wait until he said something to her. They weren't in Hogwarts anymore where Daphne knew she could meet him a couple hours before curfew.

After arriving to Harry's via the floo network, Daphne smoothed out her sage green T-shirt dress. She wanted to dress up, look nice, yet still look casual. When Harry told her about coming over for dinner, he mentioned that he told James that Ginny wasn't coming back and wanted him to feel like there was a small army there for him. Daphne was touched that Harry even wanted her to be involved.

"Who are you?" James asked when he followed Harry into the living room.

Smiling softly at Harry, Daphne knelt down in front of James. "I am Daphne Greengrass, a friend of your fathers."

"Your pretty." Looking betweening Harry and Daphne. "Daddy you have a pretty friend."

"Alright casanova, how about you go help out Aunt Mione with setting the table." Harry said while he helped Daphne stand up from her crouching position. When the two were eye level, Harry did maybe kinda sorta saw how beautiful she looked. He had always known she was beautiful, one of the gorgeous girls in Hogwarts. Daphne had the power to make anything she put on look amazing on her. "In the words of my almost four year old son, you do look pretty tonight."

Not wanting Harry to know how much those words affected her, she just smiled softly, gave him a quick 'Thank you.' Before changing the subject. "So this is where you live. You must give me a tour."  
"I can give you one right now. We are just waiting on Ron and Lavender to get here." Harry said leading Daphne up the stairs. "Up here is the bedrooms. James and Mine."

Daphne smiled when she saw the Gryffindor quidditch design. They had Harry's quidditch jersey in a shadowbox hung on the wall. She noticed the empty space next to his and thought that Ginny's quidditch jersey was once up there. But she was just speculating. "Just yours?"

"Yeah. Ginny's used to be up there." Harry sighed looking t the empty spot. "James asked me to take it down. It's in the attic."

Rubbing Harry's back, Daphne rested her head on his shoulder. Comfort is what this man besides her needed. And she was going to be there every step of the way. Even if he doesn't fall for her. She will be there. "Come on, show me your room."

"Trying to get me to bed with you Daph?"

"A Slytherin never tells her secrets." When the two entered Harry's room, Daphne was surprised how perfectly clean the room was. She had a feeling that after Ginny had left, all hell would break loose. But she was proved wrong. Way wrong. Harry's room looked like it belonged in a magazine. The light grey and white blended perfectly together. While the burgundy accents with the picture frames and throw pillows, were enough to make the room feel homey. "Um you know how to decorate a room. Can you do this to my place?"

"Sure. I'll hire the women who I payed to do this for you. I'm sure she wouldn't say no." Laughing softly, he sat on the bed and looked around the room. "Everything is new in this room. Even the bed. I burned the old one that I used to share with Ginny. Actually I burned everything."

"And you didn't invite me over?!" Daphne joking exclaimed taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Do you know how much stuff I need to burn from ex boyfriends? I could empty out at least a closets worth of stuff."

"I didn't. I'm sorry, next time I will think about you." Harry laughed turning his head towards his blonde friend. A smile came to his face when he saw the pearly whites on her own. She always had an amazing smile. Even when the Wizarding world was changing, it was still there. Which in turn made Harry feel much better, at least for a little while, about what was going to happen. He couldn't believe in the past five years no man was able to take this girl, no women, off the market. When Daphne was mentioned that she was single there was a flutter in his heart that he couldn't ignore. It was small at first, almost non existent, especially when he was wishing Ginny would come back. But now when the days and weeks would go by and Ginny wouldn't show up but Daphne would. The flutter became greater and stronger. And Harry knew she was trying to keep her space, not wanting to fully trust him. "Thank you for coming over. It really means a lot to me."

"It means a lot that you want me to be apart of the tribe." The words were spoken so softly when she noticed Harry's head moving closer to hers. This was it, the kiss she was waiting for. To see if there really was something or she just built it all up in her head.

"Oh there you two are. Ron and Lavender got here ages ago and Ron is about to eat his hand." Hermione's voice said at the doorway to Harry's bedroom. The two on the bed jumped away from each other and their eye's landed on their curly haired friend who had a knowing smirk resting on her face. "Come on now."

Before the three got to the dining room, Hermione pulled Daphne back waiting for Harry to get out of hearing range. Putting up a quick silence spell for a quick measure, she looked over at the blonde that had become her closest female friend.

"What was that? Did I interrupt a kiss in Harry's bedroom? It probably is the worse time for you to tell Harry how you feel. I love you but I can not watch you throw away that friendship away again. It broke you the last time."

"I don't know what was going to happen!" Daphne exclaimed, happy that no one could hear them. Including Harry. "Do you know how badly I wanted it to be the kiss that would tell me the answers I wanted and needed to know. What if I need to kiss him to get over him? Why would he even want me? I still get scoffed and services taken away from me whenever I'm in Diagon Alley and it's all because of my last name. I was never once a Voldemort supporter. You know that, or else you would have never been my friend. No matter how forgiving you are. Harry would be blasted by the papers for dating a Death Eater's daughter. The Golden Boy dating Slytherin trash."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Resting her hands on Daphne's shoulders, Hermione began to shake her. "You are not any kind of trash. You are Daphne Greengrass. One of the strongest woman that I know. You left everything you knew and moved to the muggle world to get that dream job. And if Harry is who you want then I will support your decision. But just remember, if it doesn't work out it's not just Harry you will have to worry about. It's also James. His mother just left him a month before his birthday."

Nodding her head, agreeing with everything Hermione was saying. If the maybe kiss was supposed to be something, a good something, then Daphne would have to take it very seriously. It wouldn't just be some fling. Something if it didn't turn out well then Daphne wouldn't just lose Harry, she would also lose any relationship that she would build with James. It would be something she would really have to think about. "Your right. You are so right, if I should just wait for Harry to say something. If he feels anything. Not push it, just like my original plan. Hold my ground."

"There. Perfect." Pulling her friend into a quick hug, Hermione lifted the spell. "Now let's eat before Ron eats everything."

After dinner Daphne found herself in James' bedroom reading a book to the young boy who was all ready for bed. She felt honored that out of all the people that came to dinner, she was the one James wanted to read him a bedtime story. Being this was the first time they met. She also knew that kids would tell you exactly how they felt about you. And so far she was on James' good side, which is where she wanted to say.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Daphne said after she finished reading Peter Pan. It was a good notion to never grow up. If only that were the case. "Alright mister, I will go get your dad."

"You don't have to go to far." Harry said from his spot against the door frame. A spot everyone was liking tonight. Daphne watched as Harry walked into the bedroom, wondering how long he had been standing there. Her back was facing away from the door and normally she had a good sense when someone was behind her. Years of sleeping in the Slytherin dorms and her own childhood home would do that to her. Always felt like she was being watched. "You are a very good story teller. I love the voices."

"Captain Hook was my favorite." The sleepy boy mumbled. "You made him sound funny."

"Well he is. A man who wants to fight a child." Daphne gave Harry an eye roll. Who then laughed softly in reply. "Well I'll leave you two be. Night James."

"Night Daphne." James said smiling softly when Daphne ran her finger gently thru his short black hair. When Daphne left the room, James opened his green eyes to look at Harry's matching ones. "I like her."

"Yeah?" Tucking his son into the bed, Harry smiled softly. "What do you like about her?"

"She's pretty and funny." He said before asking. "Do you like her?"

Nodding his head slowly after he thought about what James asked. "You know what buddy. I think I like her more than I thought I did. Do you want her to be in our life more?"

"Yes, she makes you smile a lot." The younger boy said when a yawn followed after.

"Okay time for bed." Pulling the covers to his chin, Harry leaned down and kissed James' forehead. "I love you buddy."

"Love you daddy."

When Harry closed James' bedroom door, he thought about what he and James talked about. Was that his son giving him his blessing to move on from Ginny? Or did the younger boy not know what he was talking about? Or is that what Harry got from the talk? All that truly mattered to Harry was that James liked Daphne. Just as much as he did. He knew that if Hermione didn't walk into his bedroom, he knew that there was going to be a kiss between Daphne and himself.

Reaching the last stair, he marveled in the sight of Ron, Theo and Daphne having a conversation and laughing. Never in his wildest dreams, and he's had plenty of those, did he ever imagen Ron Weasley having a civil conversation with a Slytherin. Let alone two. Everyday Ron surprised him more and more with how much he had grown.

"What are you two laughing about?" Harry asked when he made it over to the pair.

"Oh Ron and I were swapping horror stories when using muggle technology for the first time." Daphne said with small giggles in between the words. "They really need to teach purebloods how to use anything muggle in muggle studies."

"It would save so much trouble and embarrassment." Ron said with a chuckle of his own.

"And your girlfriend wouldn't be laughing at you every time you think the microwave is working against you." Theo said looking over at Hermione who face had a permanent smirk while she was talking to Lavender about something. And the halfblood witch had a smirk of her own on her lips. Giving Harry a knowing knowledge that Ron had the same thing that would happen to him.

Making eye contact with Daphne, Harry gave the blonde a small smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course." Daphne replied and followed the dark haired wizard into the kitchen. The two were silent for a moment, waiting for the other to say something. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I had a conversation with James after you left. He asked me if I liked you." Harry said leaning against the cream kitchen countertops.

Trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, Daphne asked. "And what did you tell him?"

"That I do like you. Very much." He said with that boyish smile he had mastered the past years. "I have for quite some time actually."

Daphne could feel her heart racing, it was beating so loud she thought Harry was able to hear it. "Really?"

"Yes really." Taking one step closer to her, Harry was just an arm length away. "If Hermione didn't walk in early. I would have kissed you."

"And what do you want to do right now?"


	5. Chapter 5

_July 9th, 2001_

Clothes were sprawled across what you could see of the beige carpet. Makeup was scattered across the cherry wood dresser. Daphne was in the middle of deciding which shoes to wear when she heard her floo activate. Quicking deciding on the nude color pumps, she ran down the stairs. Step, shoe, step, shoe. At the bottom of the stairs she found her date for the evening. Harry Potter. Who was dressed smartly in navy blue slacks, a white oxford shirt and a matching navy blue blazer. He vetoed the tie and left his top shirt buttons open. His outfit made Daphne fell much more comfortable in her plum colored dress.

"You look amazing." Harry said as he watched in awe of her gracefulness. "I'm glad I let Hermione help me with my clothes for the evening."

Giving his outfit one more once over, Daphne realized where she had seen that suit before. She only knew of one man that cared what his looked like, from the lapels to the buttons. "Is that Theo's?"

"I was told I get to keep it." Harry said spinning around to show off the new suit he acquired. "Something about a bet between him and Hermione."

Shaking her head in amusement, she officially greeted Harry. "Thank you for being my date tonight. I know that a work function is the best first date."

"No it's perfect." He replied holding out his arm for Daphne to take. After the dinner at Harry's house, Daphne and Harry confessed their feelings towards each other. Harry told Daphne how he felt first and the Slytherin followed. Neither had known it would only take a almost four year old boy to make Harry realize that he had feelings for his friend. And with James liking Daphne it wasn't hard for him to have any doubts. If his wife could continue living her life, for the whole world to see, then so could he. "You get to show me off to all your work friends. Prove that you do have a life outside of work."

"We only need to be there for an hour. Only a drink, say hi to a couple of people and then we can go to dinner." She said as they walked out of her house. Daphne lived in a small neighborhood that was walking distance away from Downtown London. And both Harry and Daphne decided they should be muggles for their first date. And it was a guarantee not to have their faces plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet. "Really thank you for doing this."

"You don't need to thank me." Harry said softly, keeping his eyes on Daphne. "I want to spend time with you. This part just makes us spend one more hour together."

Nodding her head, she glanced over at the dark haired wizard. "Okay. I'll stop thanking you."

"Good." Wrapping his arm around Daphne's shoulder, he pulled her close. A smile graced his face when he felt Daphne's arm wrap around his waist. He felt like he was at Hogwarts again, being a teenager with the girl who he couldn't stop thinking about. Every moment he spent with Daphne, he felt that he made a mistake for picking Ginny over her. Something he should have realized back his 6th year. But when he realized that Ginny Weasley, the girl he had a crush on all year, wanted to be with him and that's what, who, he wanted. At least at the time. Now looking back at the 5 years with Ginny, Harry felt unsure of what he actually even felt. Did he love her? Or the idea of her? Someone to give him what he wanted because he knew she had wanted him since she was only eleven. He thought he was happy. But now just being with Daphne, he felt truly happy. Something he hadn't felt until James was born.

The main lobby of the British Museum was full of curators, members of the board and other important people that give donations. There were couples dancing in the middle of the room, while other guests were standing around talking, holding their drinks. Harry and Daphne were amongst the dancers. Harry couldn't believe that Daphne convinced him it was going to be fun, but being on the dance floor, holding the blonde close to him. He couldn't find a better spot to be.

Daphne had her head resting on Harry's shoulder, taking in the light smell of cologne he was wearing. "This is nice."

"It is. We can just stay here all night if you want." Harry whispered into her ear. Smiling softly when he felt a shiver trail down her body. He felt it was payback for her hot breath blowing softly on to his neck.

"Oh now your okay with dancing?" Daphne laughed adjusting her posture so she was almost eye level to Harry. Standing in heels her eyes landed right on his nose. She wasn't as short as the average women but standing next to Harry she almost felt like she was. Harry had grown a couple inches after the war. During 6th year she never had to stand on her tiptoes just to hug him. But now if she's wearing flat shoes, that was what she had to do.

Smiling softly, he rested his hands on her cheek. "Well this is the most comfortable I've felt with a women for the past 5 years."

"I think that should have been your first clue that you and Ginny weren't working." Raising one of her perfect eyebrows. "Are you sure you weren't under some kind of love potion?"

"I doubt my own wife was giving me a love potion." He said rolling his eyes. "I had enough to deal with from adoring fans."

Telling he was getting agitated, Daphne nodded her head. She didn't want to ruin her shot by digging into a relationship she was jealous about for the last 5 years. "Let's go get some dinner. I'm getting hungry."

The two strolled over to the restaurant that Harry had gotten reservations for earlier in the day. It was a few block walk away from the museum and knew that they would work up an appetite. Their walk had been quite, Harry knew there was some part of him that was defending Ginny. But the bigger part, the louder part, needed him to apologize to Daphne. Daphne was here, not Ginny. She was just looking out for him.

"Daph, wait." Harry said quietly as the doorman opened the door to them. He stopped the blonde from walking in. "I'm sorry. Dating is new to me. And it's only been a couple of weeks since Ginny left. There's still a part of me that will defend her until she is completely out of my life."

Nodding her head, Daphne remembered seeing divorce papers resting on his desk at his home office. Divorces were rare in the magically community but they did happen. Most of the time they were only granted for anyone who didn't have a marriage contract. Even though the ones who were in an arranged marriage were the ones who wanted the divorce. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I meant it to be funny. Even if it was a horrible joke."

"We need a deal." Those words brought Daphne's eyes towards his with a confused expression. "No more Ginny talk for the rest of the night."

"Deal." Looking over at the doorman who was still patiently holding the door open for them, Daphne nodded her head towards the door. "Let's get back to our date."

After slipping the doorman a tip, the couple checked in and were brought to a table in a private booth. Harry whispered softly in Daphne's ear that the restaurant was own by a muggleborn who was a year older than him in Gryffindor. He moved to France during the war to study fine dining and when Voldemort was defeated he moved back. Hermione was the one who took Harry here first. And when Harry was basically told by Ginny to stay away from Hermione after her break up with Ron, it was where the two friends would meet for lunch once a week.

Harry looked over the dimly lit table and truly looked at Daphne. Her normally straight hair was lightly curled and pinned over to the side. Her dark blue eyes were shining brighter with the light eyeshadow and mascara. Just enough to enhance her beauty, not to find new beauty. "You look really beautiful. I don't know if I told you that or not."

"I think the word you used was 'wow'." Daphne smirked over her glass of wine. "But thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you." Reaching over the table, Harry smiled softly when he felt his fingers brush over hers. "You feel it every time we touch right? The slight shock."

"I do." With a nod of her head, as she traced Harry's fingers softly with her own. "I've felt it since our 6th year."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Shrugging her shoulders, knowing the answer to why her 6th year self didn't want to tell Harry how she was feeling. "I didn't want you to resent me. All your friends would have found out eventually and they wouldn't want you to be with some snake like me."

"None of that matters Daph." The dark haired wizard said taking her hand in his. "I wouldn't have cared about what they thought of us."

"You say that now." Squeezing his hand softly. "But there was a war going on and you were right in the middle of it. No one would have liked The Chosen One dating Slytherin's Ice Queen. There would have been mountains that we would've had to climb to just have people accept us as a couple. Outside of the walls of Hogwarts everything would have been much worse. If my father knew about me and you, he honestly would have tortured me."

"I wouldn't have let you go to your parent's house if that was the case." Harry replied harshly. "You would have been safe within the protection of the Order."

"Full of people who wouldn't trust me because of my last name. Everything would have kept us apart." Daphne shot back at him. "Honestly, as much as it hurt to walk out of the Room of Requirement after our fight. Somewhere deep down inside of me knew it was for the best. The only way we would work was for the war to be over."

Sighing lightly, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. This was something she was sure of for the past five years. And she wasn't wrong, when Hermione announced to the wizarding world that she was in fact dating Theodore Nott. A son of a known Death Eater. There were some out cries. But now no one seems to bat an eye when the two walk down Diagon Alley holding hands. "Your right."  
"Of course I am." Daphne said giving him her classic Slytherin smirk.

After dinner Harry and Daphne opted for a taxi ride home, both felt a little too buzzed after dinner and didn't want to walk or apparte home. They talked softly in the back seat of the car, about things James did the day earlier or what he wanted for his birthday. Daphne had even promised the young boy that she would be at his birthday party. Which had past the last weekend. Harry had been nervous as it was the first birthday he had to plan without the help of Ginny. But he thought he was able to manage when Daphne told him that she would come earlier to help him decorate. He didn't feel overwhelmed because Daphne was there to help manage the birthday. That's when he asked her out and here they were. Finishing up the best first date he ever had."Well this is me." Daphne said as the taxi pulled up to the curb in front of her home. "Do you want to come in? Or do you have to get home to James."

"He's at his grandparents for the weekend." Harry replied before opening his door to get out of the taxi. After paying the man, Harry walked over to Daphne's side and opened the door for her. "My lady."

"Why thank you good sir." Daphne laughed as she somewhat gracefully got out of the car. Slipping off her high heels, knowing that being tipsy while wearing heels to walk up stairs was not the best option, she giggled softly. "Oh if only my mother could see me now."

"And what would she say?" Harry asked as he helped, and used, Daphne to walk about the flight of stairs outside of her home.

Using the most posh voice she could muster up. "Daphne a lady does not take her shoes off while outside of her bedroom. You must look perfect, no decent man would want you looking like some filthy muggleborn." Going back to her normal voice as she opened up her door. "Only it wouldn't have been muggleborn."

"Well your mother sounds like a lovely person. I hope to meet her someday." Harry said with a large grin on his face as he watched Daphne's turn scrunched.

Snorting in another unlady like way her mother would surly disapprove of. "Merlin no. You don't want to meet her. I haven't talked to her since her trial date when she received house arrest."

"Do you miss her?"

"Nope." Falling gracefully on her couch, Daphne pulled Harry down next to her. "And I really don't want to be talking about my relationship with my mother right now."

"Oh and what would you rather be talking about?" Harry asked keeping his attention towards her. He knew where he wanted this night to go but he wasn't going to assume that she wanted the same.

Instead of answering his question with words, Daphne let her actions speak for themselves. Climbing onto his lap, she ran her finger thru his messy hair and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Not many words were spoken for the rest of the night, but neither minded when their lips found each others.


	6. Chapter 6

I am blown away from the responses I have been getting from this story. Seriously thank you everyone. Oh and thank you Sakura Lisel for giving me the idea to date the chapters! Anyway enough babbling, enjoy reading!

* * *

 _The next day_

 _July 10th, 2001_

Daphne woke up to the sound of the shower running from her bathroom, sitting up in the messy bed, she noticed the cup of hot coffee sitting on the bedside table next to her. Smiling softly, she read the note that was attached.

' _You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you._

 _-Harry'_

Taking a nice glup of the coffee, she assumed was kept warm with a warming charm, knowing that Harry was a morning person. She thought about the night before. Normally she wasn't the girl to sleep with someone on the first date. But she after they made it back to her home, she wanted to take the risk. And luckily for her, it paid off. Before falling asleep, Daphne felt nervous that Harry only wanted this to be a one time thing. But when she felt his arm wrap around her waist, she knew there was some kind of hope.

Getting out of the bed, Daphne put on the first piece of clothing she could find, which just happened to be Harry's dress shirt. While taking off the remaining make up she had left, a pair of strong arms interrupted her from behind. Interrupting her actions. "Hey I was just going to see if you wanted any company."

"If I had known, I would have waited." Harry's husky voice whispered in her ear. Smirking when he felt Daphne's body react to his own. "Last night was amazing."

"It was." Leaning up against Harry, lifting her head to look up at Harry. He was beaming which made her feel better. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." He whispered when he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Daphne turn her body around to be in a more comfortable position. He knew what he was feeling and what she was feeling, just by the way they kissed each other. Never feeling like this before. Resting his forehead on Daphne's after the kiss, he whispered. "Definitely no regrets."

"Good." Pulling away from Harry's hold, Daphne took a deep breath. "I don't regret anything either."

His smile fell when he heard her breath. It sounded harsh and complicated. "Why do I feel a but coming on?"

"I saw the divorce papers sitting on your desk. Who gave them to you?" She asked before backing away. She knew he wasn't officially single in the eyes of the law and she didn't want to feel like a mistress. Even though technically she wasn't. Harry wasn't the one cheating on his spouse. She needed to know to calm her conscience. "I just need to know."

"I had my lawyer draw them up, I'm signing them and sending them to Ginny." Harry explained softly once he looked into her blue eyes. Seeing the tears and fear in her eyes that he had them sitting on his desk with no signatures upon them. "It's almost over."

"Or she'll come back kicking and screaming knowing that she has officially lost you." Sitting on the bed, she grabbed a pillow to hold on to. "To me of all people."

Taking a seat next to her, Harry turned her head towards him. "Daph, you need to stop doubting us and yourself. You are not the girl everyone thought you were at school. Slytherin's Ice Queen. You don't have to hide your emotions from me. I can read you like a book. You show so much emotion, you let people know what you are feeling and make them understand. But I don't think you know how to get past everything. I want you to be in my life, to be my girlfriend. It was something I probably should have done when we were in our 6th year. Daph, I need you to understand that I am all in and Ginny Weasley is not going to ruin what should have been 5 years ago. Not again."

Daphne let out the tears she was holding back and smiled through them. "That's all I've been waiting to hear."

"Good." Pulling Daphne's face closer to his, he captured her lips once again for a passionate kiss.

* * *

James was being impatient as he looked out the window at The Burrow. His dad told him he would be here by now. They were supposed to go to the zoo after his date with Daphne. He liked Daphne. She was pretty and had blonde hair that looked like all the gold in the vault at the bank dad took him to that one time. And she made daddy happy. Much happier.

Nana and Papa had been asking him if he missed his mummy. But James didn't know. He loved mummy but she left him. And that didn't make him feel good. It felt like when he fell off his broom. Really bad. The only reason he fell off his broom was because mummy wasn't paying any attention to him. He remembered daddy screaming after they went to the doctor. That's how James felt. Hurt. Broken. She even missed his birthday. His 4th birthday. But Daphne was there.

When he heard the fireplace come to life, James jumped up from his spot by the window. Running into the living room, he found his dad standing there in the same clothes he was in yesterday. He didn't know why since his dad never liked it when he wore the same clothes twice. "Daddy!"

"James!" Harry exclaimed just as loudly as his son. Picking the young boy up, he spun the two in quick circle. "I missed you. Are you ready to go to the zoo?"

"Yes." James nodded his head with an excited smile on his face. The zoo was always his and Harry's thing. Ginny had never understood why they would go to a zoo to look at normal animals when you know there are dragons and much more magical creatures. "Can Daphne come too?"

Smiling softly at the question his son asked, Harry nodded his head. It was something he and Daphne already talked about. Being Daphne had never gone to a zoo before. "Yeah she can. She'll meet us at our house. How does that sound?"

"Good." Grabbing his night bag from Papa Arthur, who was giving his dad a weird look. "Papa why are you looking at daddy like that?"

"Oh no reason. Go tell Nana goodbye." Arthur said messing up James's already crazy hair. Another thing he inherited from his dad. There was rarely any sign of Ginny in the little boy. There are days that Arthur had to remind himself that Ginny was even pregnant and gave birth to James. When the young boy was out of ear shot he turned towards his soon to be ex son in law. He too realized that Harry was still in the suit that he dropped James off with. But Harry didn't tell them where he was going. "Did you have a date last night?"

"I did." Harry said trying to keep the grin off his face. He still wanted to respect the Weasley family, even if his ex wife didn't receive the same. They were the first family he had that truly loved him and wanted him to feel that he belonged somewhere. And James was their grandchild. "It was with Daphne Greengrass. You met her at James' birthday party I believe."

Nodding his head remembering the blonde haired girl that neither James or Harry had horrible things to say about her. Even his own son, Ron, spoke only good things about Daphne. "Yes I believe I did. Lovely women. Very pretty."

"That she is." Before the two men could talk more about Harry's date with a women that wasn't a Weasley, James came running back into the living room. "Alright we got to get going. A busy day ahead of us."

When the two Potter boys left through the floo network, Arthur found himself in the kitchen. Molly was cleaning up after breakfast, James's favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs. The eldest Weasley sat at the head of the table, looking at his wife for over twenty years. There was never a part of his life with Molly he wasn't happy. When the first Wizarding War broke out, they eloped. Wanting to spend much time with each other as a married couple. And when the war ended and Voldemort vanished, they still didn't regret their decision. They had seven amazing children. Even when money was tight they were still in love with each other, just as the day they were married.

And when Ginny married Harry then got pregnant, everyone thought they were going to be just like Arthur and Molly. Going through and surviving the rough path of the second Wizarding War, getting married and becoming parents young. But deep down Arthur knew Harry was artificially happy. Doing what he thought he needed to do at the time.

"Harry looks much happier." Arthur spoke as Molly moved to the table to hand her husband a cup of hot tea. "So is James."

Nodding her head in agreement even though she didn't like it. Molly sat down next to Arthur. "I still think that Ginny is coming back and they will be reunited again. It's only been a couple months, they can make it up those couple months."

"I don't think so." Taking a sip of his tea before saying what he heard from Harry just moments ago. "Harry went on a date last night. That's why James stayed with us."

Her head shot up showing something in her blue eyes that Arthur himself hadn't seen since the war. When she was fighting Bellatrix. "A date?! He should not be going on dates. James and finding Ginny should be his top priority! Ginny is just having a breakdown, needs a break. But she will be back and wanting her life to go back to normal. With Harry and James."

"Molly, it doesn't matter if Ginny comes back. I think Harry is moving on. And so is James for that matter." Taking his wife's hand in his own, "James and Harry are moving on with Daphne Greengrass."

"A daughter of a Death Eater?!" Standing up from her spot, she quickly walked to the desk that held their parchment paper. Writing a quick note before Arthur could stop her. But Arthur got to her before she could send it off with the family owl. "No my grandchild is not going to have a stepmother who has dark magic in her veins."

"You've met Daphne. She was at James's party." Wrapping his arms his wife's waist. "Harry has a very good sense of character. If Harry trusts Daphne to be around his son, then maybe we should too. He's happy, Molly. Isn't that what matters?"

"Not if it's not with my daughter." Pushing herself away from Arthur, she sent the family owl away with the note. "I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

The house was quiet after the adventure of going to the zoo. Harry had let James eat all the candy the little boy could handle. Knowing very well that he would crash as soon as they made it home. And he was right. The second James stepped into Grimmauld Place, the four year old let out a huge yawn.

Daphne enjoyed her time at the zoo. She especially enjoyed watching James run from animal to animal as Harry's hand never left her own. They looked like a picture perfect family. Even hearing an older couple talking about how cute they looked together. Harry was the one who responded to the couple saying, ' _It's like we were meant to be.'_ That made Daphne's heart pump faster than it ever had before.

"He asleep?" She asked from the couch in the living room. Even though she had the most fun she had in her life today, she felt like a much needed nap was going to be in her near future. And hopefully a certain green eyed wizard's arm would be wrapped around her.

Nodding his head, Harry took a seat next to Daphne. "Yeah, crashed before I could even take his shoes off."

"He's a cutie." She smiled as she leaned closer to Harry until her face was right next to his. "Just like his daddy."

Turning his own head towards her's, their lips met in a much needed kiss. It didn't last as long as either would have liked, given they were both tired from the four year old that dragged them all around the zoo. "Do you feel like you need a nap?"

"I feel like I need a nap." Daphne said with a nod of her head. "James has it right, we should take a nap. If little kids can take a nap after going to a zoo then so can grown adults."

"And then have grilled cheese and chips for dinner." Harry's green eyes became wide as saucers. A look she had seen on James' face more times then she could count. "Do you know how long its been since I have had a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"I don't think I have ever had one."

"A day of firsts it is!" Harry exclaimed pulling Daphne up from the couch. "But first a nap."


	7. Chapter 7

_July 31st, 2001_

 _Harry's birthday_

"Happy birthday, Harry." Daphne said as she opened the bedroom door holding a tray of Harry's favorite breakfast. Plates full of bacon, sausage, poached eggs, fried tomatoes and toast. And most importantly the black coffee. Daphne got up earlier than she normally would and with the help of James they made breakfast for the birthday boy. It was much easier to make breakfast for someone when you've been sleeping at their house for the past couple of days. "Wakey wakey sleepy head."

"What's this?" A sleepy Harry asked, putting on his glasses. Smiling softly after a yawn escaped, he found his girlfriend holding a tray of delicious food and his son holding a box as big as his head. "Is all this for me?"

"Of course silly!" Daphne replied setting the tray on the bed in between them as James sat on the foot of the bed. Who was trying to keep his excitement in tacted. "Isn't your daddy silly James. Forgetting his own birthday?"

"He is silly." James said with a giggle escaping his lips. "How do you forget your birthday daddy?"

"Oh I don't know James." Harry said winking over at Daphne. "Maybe it's the old age."

"You mean the old age of 21?" Daphne laughed as she took a piece of bacon.

Playfully slapping Daphne's hand away from the food. "Hey that's mine."

"You think I made all this food just for you?" Daphne smirked as she took another piece of her bacon. While she and James ate most of their breakfast down stairs, they knew Harry wouldn't have cared about stealing some of his own plate. "Who do you think you are the birthday boy?"

Taking a bite of his toast, he gave Daphne his Harry Potter great big smile. "Yes that is exactly who I think I am." Turning his attention towards his son, he pointed to the present in James's hand. "Now whos that for?"

"You are silly." James responded making Daphne snort a bit of her tea of her nose. "So are you Daphne." Handing the present to his dad, he told him to open it. Watching him open the present with a smile on his face, he explained what it was when Harry pulled the picture frame out of the box. "It's pictures of me and you and Daphne. Aunt Mione helped me make it."

Smiling softly, Harry showed Daphne the collage. In all the photos they were all smiling at each other, never at the camera. And he also liked how all the pictures were moving at different times. Giving each photo its own time to shine. "This is amazing James truly. You are very talented. I'll put it right on the mantle."

After breakfast in bed and present opening, Harry found himself watching Daphne and James bake a cake. A chocolate cake, his favorite. He tried to help but Daphne pushed him out of the way anytime he picked something up. Even if it was a bottle of pumpkin juice. Making him sit at the kitchen counter on a bar stool. He could watch but he couldn't help. Something he never had heard when he was younger.

Daphne wouldn't even tell him what they had planned for the rest of the day. Harry hoped it was just them. Just the three of them sitting in the living room watching a movie that James picked out. Probably a cartoon. Holding Daphne close to his chest, playing with the ends of her hair. It was only another birthday. Just another day. And he wanted to spend it with people he cared about. But he knew that Daphne wouldn't make a full cake if someone wasn't coming over.

"So who is coming over?" Harry asked for the millionth time. Hoping that if he kept asking they would eventually crack and tell him. "You aren't allowed to keep secrets from the birthday boy. Its against the rules of birthday-daum."

"Birthday-daum?" Laughter was mixed in with her normal feathery voice. "I don't think that's a thing. Surprise parties are normally for birthday celebrations."

"Ah ha!" Pointing his finger towards the blonde baking a cake in his kitchen. He was impressed that she knew how to bake or cook without using any kind of magic. Being raised by a proud pureblood family. Molly Weasley barley even used her own two hands to make any type of meals. Daphne later explained that when she moved to the muggle world, she wanted to learn how not to be dependent on magic. If she could fix up a house without magic, she could figure out how to cook. When she learned how to bake, she found out how much she actually enjoyed it. It soothed her. "I knew it. You are throwing me a party."

"I never said I throwing you a party. I just said surprise parties are mostly found on birthdays. Doesn't mean you are getting a surprise party." Daphne said pointing her spatula at him after putting the cake pans in the oven. "Now just sit there and try the batter."

"You make me happy. You know that right?" Harry said walking over to the other side of the counter to wrap his arms around Daphne's waist. "No matter what secrets you are keeping from me."  
Leaning into his touch, she held up her pointer finger that had batter on it. "I know. Now try it."

"It's delicious." Harry said after taking a sample of the batter. Licking his lips, he whispered softly into her ear, "Also very erotic."

Blushing slightly, she pushed herself away from Harry when she remembered a four year old boy was standing in the kitchen next to them. It was inappropriate for them to be having these types of interactions in front of James. Even if he didn't completely understand what was going on. "Alright trouble maker, I am going to go home and get dressed. Covered in flour and what not. Pull out the cakes in 15 minutes if I'm not back yet. They need to cool down before I can frost them. If I were you, I would put yourself and James in some nice clothes. Casual, but look handsome."

Harry heard the floo activate as he was pulling out the cakes from the oven. He was all dressed for the night in that he hoped Daphne had planned. He threw on a pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt that he knew both himself and James owned. Thought it would be cute if they were dressed the same. And he knew that Daphne would love the idea.

"I'm in the kitchen. I checked the cakes and they are cooling down now." Harry called out when he heard the footsteps coming closer to the kitchen, assuming it was Daphne, he continued to talk. "And now can you tell me what you have pla...Ginny?"

"Hello Harry." Ginny said as she walked closer to her husband. Holding a vanilla folder that Harry knew was holding the divorce papers. Hopefully the signed divorce papers. "You know my mum sent me a note saying you were moving on. Something I didn't believe until I was sent these papers."

"Did you sign them?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest. Today was not the day he wanted to deal with Ginny Weasley. Not on his birthday. Not on the day he should be spending with his son and girlfriend. "Because that would be great."

"Divorce papers?! Really?" Taking a step closer to the dark haired wizard who was shaking his head in disbelief. How could she be so daft that he wouldn't send her divorce papers. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be handed divorce papers?"

"Oh I'm sure Dean took it just fine now that he knows he gets you all to himself. Or is it some other guy now? I can't keep track from all the articles in the Prophet. But now you can do whatever you want with no quilt. No husband dragging you down from leaving your life here." Rolling his eyes and putting a dumb look on his face. "Oh yeah that's right. It didn't matter that you had a son or a husband. You just wanted to go and sleep with some other guy. Packed up all your things and left. I gave you a month to come back and you didn't. So I moved on! James moved on!"

Pushing the vanilla folder into Harry's chest, Ginny looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you dare tell me that my son has moved on. I am his mother.."

"A mother who abandoned him!"

"I was coming back! I told mum that I was coming back. I just needed a break."

"You told Molly that you were coming back? When did you tell Molly that?" Harry asked setting the folder down on the counter. Did Molly know from the beginning that Ginny was going to come back. "If she knew that you were coming back why did she tell me to move on?"

"Because I told her to tell you that!" Resting her hands on her waist, she looked up at the ceiling. Getting her words together, Ginny looked back at the man she loved. "I left to have some time off, to no longer be Harry Potter's wife. Or James Potter's mum. I needed to find Ginny Po.."

"Don't you dare call yourself Ginny Potter. You are no longer my wife in my eyes. I'm not happy with you, I was never happy with you and I didn't know or realize that until you left." Opening the vanilla folder, he pulled out the papers. Seeing they weren't signed, he pushed them back into Ginny's chest. "Sign them and get out of my sight."

"I want to see my son."

"He's not your son. You get your wish, you are no longer James Sirius Potter's mum. You get a do over. Just what you wanted." Handing a quill over to the redhead, who was looking at him like a deer in headlights, he walked out of the kitchen to find Daphne holding a crying James in her arms. "James buddy, come here."

Daphne looked at Harry while James shook his head against her neck. "He's a little shaken up."

"I didn't know she was coming. You know that, of course. I'm a little shaken up as well." Harry babbled taking a step closer to Daphne, resting each of his hands on Daphne and James. He knew he had to ask, if though he didn't want to. "James, do you want to see your mum?"

"No." The harsh voice of James surprised both of the adults. Harry thought at least James would want to see his mother. Harry watched his grip on Daphne become tighter. "I don't want to go with her. I want to stay with you."

"Okay." Knowing that was all he wrote. Looking back over at Daphne, he kissed her forehead before saying. "Why don't you go cancel whatever plans you had. It should just be the three of us once I get Ginny out of here."

"Already done." Daphne said with a sad smile on her face. When she made it back to Grimmauld Place, she could hear the shouting between Harry and Ginny from the living room. She quickly called Hermione telling her that all plans were cancelled, spread the news and she would explain everything later. Then she spotted James sitting on the steps with tears running down his face. That was when her heart broke.

"Who is that bitch holding my son?!" Ginny's screech came from the doorway of the kitchen. Marching towards the threesome standing in the middle of the hallway, she watched as Harry blocked both Daphne and James from her view. "What the hell Harry? Bringing other women to our home? Where we live together?"

"You don't live here anymore and you are no longer my wife." Harry said loudly, pulling out his wand which made Ginny stop taking any steps closer. Daphne could see why Harry was the most powerful wizard there was. "Now sign the papers and get back to your life with Dean."

Handing him the papers, Ginny glared at Daphne over Harry's shoulder. "This isn't over. You may think we are no longer be married but I am still going to fight for you Harry James Potter. Just mark my words."

"No Ginny your not." Taking a deep breathe, Harry shook his head when he realized Ginny still hadn't signed the papers. "You and I are going to talk about this like adults tomorrow. I will have Hermione here to make sure things don't get out of hand. And you are going to sign these papers."

"Fine." Not taking her eyes off the women who was holding onto her son. "And we are going to negotiate the terms as well. My son is going to be staying with me when this is all over."

"No!" James screamed which in turn made the lights flicker in the house. James had always been good about being able to control his magic. Harry made sure of it after he fell off the broom. Once a day they would practice controlling his magic. The only time James ever uses accidental magic is when he was extremely upset about something. "You left me! Daddy didn't! I am staying with Daddy and Daphne! I don't want you to be my mummy anymore."

"The four year old has spoken." Daphne said turning on her Ice Queen voice as she began to rub the back of the young boy in her arms. The sooner he calmed down the better. Accidental magic wasn't something you wanted to mess with. And Ginny Weasley was the focus.

Harry watched as the women he once thought was the love of his life, huffed and floo'd away. When he heard her say The Burrow, it made his stomach boil. Did Molly and Arthur know where and why Ginny left all along? Giving Harry and James the heartbreak neither of them deserved. Turning towards Daphne, he took James out of her arms. "James I want you to know that everything is going to be okay. You are going to stay right here."

"Good." James replied softly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. The tears that were falling down his cheeks were now soaking Harry's shirt. But Harry didn't care, his son was upset and he needed to take care of it.

"Daph, can you call Hermione and let her know what's going on?" Harry asked softly, as he began to rub his son's back. "I'm going to take James up to his room."

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Seriously, you guys are amazing. Seriously.

* * *

 _July 31st, 2001_

 _Later That Night_

"Why did you need me and Theo here with any books that had to do with pureblood laws?" Hermione asked as she entered the Potter house to find Daphne sitting on the floor with books spread around her. "What's going on?"

"Weaslette showed up with unsigned divorce papers." Daphne replied not looking up at the couple now standing in her boyfriend's living room. She had too much research to do to look up. "Meaning I am trying to find any law that gives all rights to the father. He's the Head of two houses and the Savior of our world. There has to be something we can come back on."

Taking a seat next to his best friend, Theo took the book that was in Daphne's hand. He had seen this before when they had a marriage contract. If the war hadn't happened or Voldemort and his Death Eaters won, Theo and Daphne would have gotten married. It was something they would have been able to live with, yet neither wanted too. And if Daphne couldn't find a loophole they would have been married. Luckily for them, the war did happen and Theo became the Head of the House of Nott, making it possible for him to get rid of the marriage contract. "Most of these laws are outdated or dissolved even."

"Not all of them." The blonde mumbled when she picked up another book. "Goblin's have regulations on vaults. We need to read them and make sure that Harry won't lose his fortune to that gold digging slutbag."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from one of her own books. As much as she hated the pureblood laws, she knew just as much as Daphne that Ginny Weasley deserved nothing Harry had worked hard for. Or risked his life. "Shouldn't he be here discussing all of this with us?"

Sighing softly, Daphne closed her book. "He's with James. Told me he'll be down when James falls back asleep."

"How are they doing?" Examining her friend, she noticed Daphne's blue eyes become tearful while she began to explain how both Harry and James were feeling. Her hands tensed into fits, ready to pummel something or someone. Her breathing became more rugged.

"They are doing the best that they can be at this moment." Daphne finally replied. Harry had taken James upstairs after Ginny had left the three. She had heard the bath running and doors opening and closing. Those few noises gave her enough hope to know that they were going to be okay. At least that's what she wants to think. "Harry has only said one word to me and it was, thanks. James screamed at Weaslette and broke a lamp."

"Oh, that poor boy." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Harry has worked so hard for James to be able to control his magic. Not many four year olds have that kind of control."

"I know. It was the first time I have ever seen James use accidental magic."

"I found something!" Theo exclaimed, throwing the book in between the two talking women. "How did I end up being the only one who continued looking? I barely even know Potter." Realizing that they didn't care how he ended up being the only doing any research, Theo had finished his thought. "I know that Daphne just hates Weaslette, but what if Daphne was right and Harry was unknowingly taking love potions?"

"But if he has, it's been months since he would have taken one. It wouldn't turn up on any spells." Hermione shook her head, "The only way for this to work would be for Ginny to actually admit it."

"And she will once we give her veritaserum." Daphne gave Theo a knowing look, Theo was taught how to make veritasium at an early age by his father. Telling him that you never know when you are going to need someone tell you their deepest secrets without getting caught by using an Unforgivable. During potions, he was the only one to have known how to successfully make the potion.

"You want to give Ginny veritaserum?" Harry's voice asked when the three heard footsteps walking down the old staircase. "Why?"

"These two think that Ginny may have given you love potions." Hermione explained when Harry walked into the living room.

Raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend, Harry took a minute to think if it was a good idea. He could think of multiple times a potion may have been given to him. Now after being away from his relationship with Ginny and beginning his relationship with Daphne, he knew that true happiness felt like. "She can't know she's getting a truth serum though."

"Are you serious?" The bushy haired women asked, turning her full attention to the new body in the room. "You think this plan would actually work?"

"It might." The dark haired wizard shrugged, before throwing his famous Harry Potter boyish smile at Hermione. "Come on Mione, when was the last time we made a plan together. And this time it might actually work! We rode on a back of the dragon, giving Ginny Weasley a potion is a piece of cake."

"You've ridden on a dragon?"

"How many dragons have you faced Potter?"

Ignoring the two Slytherins, who had multiple questions that they needed answers to, "This is probably the stupidest plan I have ever heard." Taking a deep breath, she reached over and took his hand in her own. "But I helped you break into the most secure bank in the Wizarding Community, I will help you make sure Ginny doesn't receive anything she doesn't deserve."

"Thank you, Hermione." Squeezing her hand multiple times, the two Gryffindors looked over at their significant others who had their mouths wide open. Realizing that no one knew what the Golden Trio did during the war, Harry let out a long sigh. "So we should get started on that potion and tell some stories."

"As long as you don't let anyone what happened." Hermione added closing the book in front of her, giving Theo a light smile. "I told you there were things you still didn't know about me."

Getting up from his spot on the floor, Theo gave his girlfriend a bright smile. "Good, I thought you were running out of stories to entertain me."

"Go work on that potion, Theodore." Giving Theo a look Harry thought she only had reserved for Ron. But instead of a groan or insult that Ron would give her, Theo gave her a loving kiss on top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Granger." Giving her one last kiss on the lips, he turned his direction to Harry. "Do you have any potion supplies?"

"I do, I'll show you where it is." Harry showed Theo where the potions lab was. He never thought about having a lab in his own home, seeing that potions wasn't his favorite subject. He didn't even know this room existed before he officially and revenorated the old Black residence. Thinking that eventually, this room would come in handy, the room stayed the way it was. Leaning against the metal table, Harry watched Theo look for the ingredients that he needed for veritaserum. "Everything there you need?"

"Yes, I got everything I need." Theo responded turning towards the dark haired wizard. This was the first time in his relationship with Hermione Granger, that he had been in a room alone with Harry Potter. Even though Harry's wife didn't want to be in the same room as Hermione, didn't mean Harry stayed away. Theo could count on one hand how many conversations he has had with the Savior of the Wizarding World. "Did Weaslette know about this lab?"

"Is there ingredients for love potions?" Harry asked curiously looking over at the shelf that held all the ingredients. "I never bought anything. Ginny had every once in awhile. But I couldn't tell you what she bought."  
"And how did you beat Hermione in potions during our sixth year? Can't you recognize amortentia ingredients? You were the only one to successfully make that potion."

"I had help with an old potions book. Someone, who I later found out was Snape, wrote how to successfully make the potions. Hermione had never been so pissed at me. Out of all the things I did over our years at Hogwarts, I think cheating during potions was the worst thing in her eyes."

Snorting quite loudly, Theo nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds like her alright. She always keeps me on my toes."

"That's what so great about her." Harry said looking at the Slytherin, "I know this is coming a couple years too late but, if you hurt her, I will kill you."

Taking his eyes off the potion, Theo gave Harry the same look he was giving him. Overprotective along with a mix of determination. "Same goes with you, Potter. Daphne has been my best friend since we were children. She's what Hermione is to you. And she has been waiting for you to notice her in this way for 5 years. Don't hurt her, because Savior or not I will kill you."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Harry said holding out his hand towards his best friend's boyfriend. "Friends? Hermione and Daphne would want us to be friends."

"Friends." Theo grasped Harry's hand in his own, neither knowing that their girlfriends were standing outside the door with identical smiles resting on their faces.

 _August 1st, 2001_

 _The Next Day_

"Alright, Theo and Hermione have James upstairs occupying him. Hermione threw up a silencing charm just in case. I may hate your soon to be ex wife, but I don't want James to start." Daphne said as she began to heat a tea kettle on the stove, Harry had been sitting in the same spot at the dining room table, dressed in nice suit pants and a crisp white shirt. That was all he could do today. That and get divorced.

"Thank you, Daph. You don't have to do any of this." Harry said watching his girlfriend move around the kitchen. "Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

Taking a deep breath, Daphne turned to face Harry. "Of course I have to do this. I need to keep moving so I don't kill Weaslette the second she walks into this house. Or accidentally say that I love you."

"You love me?" He asked softly, getting out of his spot from the dining room chair. Something like this would make anyone get out of their spot. Even when they decided earlier that they weren't going to move. Harry saw Daphne tense up when she realized what she just said.

Feeling Harry's strong arms wrap around her middle, she relaxed slightly at the touch. Only just slightly. "I do. I have for a really long time." Turning her head slightly towards him. "But I don't need you to tell me just because I said it. Especially today, you have too much on your plate. The last thing you needed to hear was that your girlfriend loves you."  
Turning the women in his arms towards him, Harry captured her lips with his. Pulling away, just slightly, after giving her a mind blowing kiss. "You're wrong. That is exactly what I needed to hear today. You being here is what's getting me through this day."

"And I'll stay, right next to you."

"Good."  
"That was so cute I think I'm going to hurl." Hearing the voice of his soon to be ex wife, Harry turned his attention to the redhead standing in the doorway with the lawyer standing behind her. Luckily the lawyer was his, Benedict Colt a pureblood wizard who was friends with his father during their Hogwarts years. Benedict Colt was one of the few wizard lawyers. Lawyers are hard to come by in the wizarding community, most worked at a muggle firm or had their own firm were they took on both muggles and wizards. Colt was the first lawyer who stood in front of the Wizagmont to prove his client's innocence.

Pulling away from Daphne's grasp, Harry nodded his head towards Colt. "Let's get started."

"Of course." Benedict nodded his head and pulled out the divorce papers from his briefcase, setting down three copies on the table "Everyone take a seat."

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Daphne asked from her spot in the kitchen. She knew she couldn't be in here during the divorce proceedings but that didn't mean she couldn't be helpful and get her boyfriend all to herself. "Tea? Water?"

"I'll have some tea, you homewrecker." Ginny replied taking a seat across from Harry.

Mumbling to herself, she poured the cup of tea. "Be a bigger person, Daph. Bigger person." Setting the tea in front of the redhead, Daphne gave Ginny a big smile. "I really hope you enjoy it."

"You didn't poison it did you? Make sure you get everything you want?"

"I'm pretty the papers in front of you are going to do that for me. So why try?" Daphne replied with a shrug of her shoulders before walking out of the dining room, she stopped and turned around. "And I'm pretty sure you're the homewrecker."

Letting out a soft laugh, Harry looked over at Ginny. "She's right you know. You are the one who left. This could be a lot easier if you just sign the papers."

"I'm not signing them until I get what I deserve." Ginny replied taking a sip of her tea, not noticing the cunning smirk resting on Harry's lips.

"Alright then, if you take a look everything here is split 70, 30. Mr. Potter gets 70, since most of everything was from his parents, his Godfather and winnings from the war." Benedict Colt instructed to the soon to be ex-couple. "Anything you personally brought into the marriage will be returned back to you. James Sirius Potter, will be staying with Mr. Potter with full custody and Ms. Weasley you will have visitation rights, scheduled weekends if Mr. Potter says it will be okay. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Why don't I get custody of my own son?" Ginny angrily yelled, standing up from the spot making the chair she was sitting in slam down to the ground. "I made sure that he was born."

"What does that even mean?" Harry calmly asked, even though in the inside his blood was beginning to boil. "You made sure that James was born, what does that mean?"

Chuckling darkly to herself, Ginny leaned closer to Harry. "What it means is, I gave you love potions to make you stay with me."

Colt's eyes became wide as saucers and began writing down everything he was hearing. "Was James Sirius Potter conceived using a love potion?"

"No, I'm not an idiot. I know babies conceived under a love potion are more likely to become a dark wizard." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "It would look horrible if the Savior's son became a dark wizard. I gave you a potion and then put the idea in your head. How you would want to start a family after everything that has happened to you."

"You gave me a love potion in order for us to have a child." Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry held the pen in his hand over the papers. "Did you even love me? Or did you just love the idea of me?"

"I did love you all during school. When we had James, I was madly in love with you. But I knew that you didn't love me. Not the way you thought you did. That's why I started giving you love potions, small doses. And when I thought you were starting to actually be in love me, I stopped giving you potions. But it backfired, you stopped caring about me and only gave your attention to James when you were home. Dean was there when you weren't." Ginny explained with tears running down her face, this wasn't her. She hadn't been herself since she married Harry. Grabbing a pen, she signed her name on the papers. "I did leave to figure out who I am. And clearly you did as well."

"Why didn't Molly tell me what was going on?" Harry asked before he signed his own name. "If she knew, why would she string me along?"

"Because she didn't want to lose you and James."

"Even though now I don't trust her at all."

Nodding her head, she grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder. "I told you everything backfired didn't I? Can I see James before I leave? I want to say goodbye. I'm sure it will be awhile until you trust me again to see him."

"You're not wrong." Harry said standing up from his own spot. "I'll go ask." Taking one last look at Ginny, Harry walked up the stairs to find everyone sitting on the top of the stairs. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh just eavesdropping." Hermione responded with a sad smile on her face. "Everything okay?"

Nodding his head, he kneeled in front of James. "Hey buddy, do you want to say goodbye to mummy?"

"Do I have too?" James asked in a small voice. He was clinging on Daphne's arm, not looking at Harry.

"No you don't, but I think mum would really like it." Seeing James shake his head, Harry stood up from his spot. "Okay, I'll let her know." Walking down the stairs, Harry found Ginny leaning against the couch. "Sorry James doesn't want to see you."

"Okay." Taking in a deep breath, Ginny walked to the fireplace. "Send me an owl when he's ready."

"I will." Harry watched Ginny disappear within the green flames, smiling softly to himself, he turned to find Daphne standing behind him. "So I'm not married anymore."

"Always a good quality to have in a boyfriend." Daphne laughed wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. "So about what I said before the meeting. I don't need to hear you say it back. I want you to mean it."

"I do too."


End file.
